


sleepover

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: sketch’s team has a sleepover at his place
Kudos: 17





	sleepover

“Please don't do this,” Ruby whispered, reaching for Oscar’s hand. “It doesn't have to be this way.”

“I’m sorry, Ruby, but I have no choice,” Oscar said sorrowfully, placing his card on top of the stack. “Draw four.”

Ruby sighed and dramatically threw herself across his lap, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. “How could you?” Ruby exclaimed, closing her eyes. “I thought what we had was real.”

Oscar rested his hand against her hair, eyes wide as he met Adrian’s gaze. He gestured in Ruby’s direction, mouthing ‘help’. Adrian smiled encouragingly and shrugged.

“Um, Ruby—” The words caught in his throat when Ruby sat up abruptly, surprising him, and he made a choking sound. Oscar laughed awkwardly, trying to brush it off. But Ruby didn’t seem to notice.

After a few seconds of silence, she rolled her eyes and drew her cards. The rest of the game went on without much spectacle, and Nova ended up winning.

As Danna started reshuffling the deck, Ruby said, yawning, “I’m getting bored of cards. Why don’t we watch that movie you were talking about, Adrian?”

Adrian nodded and stood up, going over to the TV. “Nova, do you mind making the popcorn? The bags should be out on the counter.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said. Nova got up from her spot on the floor and headed towards the kitchen, stopping in the threshold. A strange feeling came over her, and she realized that this was the first time she was back in Adrian’s house since she had revealed herself to her team. She had never thought she’d still have a good relationship with them after the reveal, and definitely not invited back over to Adrian’s house. But when she told them—though Danna already knew and was keeping quiet about it—they were mad at first, but after she explained everything, they cooled down and were understanding, welcoming her with open arms. It was weird being inside his home now, the threat of being revealed no longer looming over her. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, as her team and Callum were the only ones that knew.

Nova rushed into the kitchen and found the bags sitting on the counter by the microwave as promised. Once the bag of popcorn was finished popping, she poured it into two bowls. Grabbing the bowls, she hurried back into the living room. Though she had no need to rush, she couldn’t help but remember the last time she was at Adrian’s house and she ran into one of his dads in the kitchen. Neither of them were home at the moment, but there was still that worry in the back of her mind.

She found Oscar, Ruby, and Danna sitting on the couch, Ruby in the middle of them both. A blanket lay across the three of them. Adrian was sat on the floor in front of them, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Nova sat down next to Adrian, passing one bowl up to Ruby and settling the other in front of herself and Adrian.

Nova rested her head against Adrian’s shoulder, scooting closer to him. In turn, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Throughout the first half of the movie, Oscar kept making jokes until Danna finally had enough of him and reached across Ruby to hit him with a pillow.

As the movie neared the end, Nova heard a soft snoring sound coming from behind her. Upon turning around, she discovered Ruby asleep, her head against Oscar’s shoulder—whose eyes were starting to droop shut. Danna was curled up in the corner, looking as though she was on the verge of sleep too. Beside Nova, Adrian seemed to drift off every few minutes then would shake himself awake. The blanket that had been around Adrian was now draped across his and Nova’s laps.

Nova glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. It looked as if their game and movie night was turning into a sleepover.

Adrian yawned and leaned closer to Nova, head resting against her shoulder. “Nova,” he whispered. “Do you want the headphones?”

Nova shook her head. “No. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? It just doesn't seem fair for you to have to stay up while we all sleep.” He sat up, turning to face her. “I can stay up with you if you want.”

She smiled softly and leaned toward him, studying his features in the bluish light the TV gave off. “Thank you, but, like I said, I'll be fine. Besides, it's more complicated than a pair of headphones.” Nova lifted her hand. “Don't make me put you to sleep.” Though she had promised him that she’d never use her power on him, it had become a sort of an inside joke between them.

Adrian feigned offense, grinning at her. “You wouldn't dare.” Then he leaned closer and kissed her.

“I would,” she mumbled against his mouth, before kissing him back.

He pulled away after a few seconds, yawning.

“But something tells me that won’t be necessary,” she added, kissing him on the cheek.

“I think you may be right,” he said, finally, sighing.

Adrian leaned his head against her shoulder again, resting his arm around her waist. Nova settled against him, feeling her own eyelids start to droop shut. Soon, both were fast asleep.


End file.
